Within the medical industry, there is a need for holding a variety of medical instruments for various purposes. For example, a surgeon needs to be able to access medical instruments for surgery quickly, a dentist needs to be able to access his or her dental tools, and virtually all medical instruments must be placed within a holder during a sterilization process. Conventional holding containers may include a variety of bases holding insertable trays that have specifically-designed areas for holding specific tools. However, with smaller tools, such as small dental tools, it is frequently inefficient to store them in these containers, since they're prone to being moved around and jostled as the container is moved. This may result in a grouping of smaller tools in one area, which means that the surgeon or medical staff member must sift through the grouping to locate a specific tool.
Additionally, medical instruments must be sterilized properly to ensure that bacteria and contaminants are not transferred between patients. Many conventional sterilization containers used today often harbor bacteria within crevices, cracks, or other small areas of the container. The bacteria may build up in these areas over time, resulting in a non-sterilized container which is prone to contaminating medical instruments contained therein. Many of these medical sterilization containers do not allow for their various components to be separated for a thorough cleaning, but medical technicians remove them anyways, which may cause damage to the sterilization container. This damage may lead to an inoperable or ineffective sterilization container.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.